This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Studies of primary tumor samples and cell lines have shown constituitive activation or over-activation of the MAP kinase pathways in cancers of the pancreas, colon, lung, ovary and kidney. Therefore agents targeting the RAS/RAF/MEK/EFK pathway might inhibit oncogenic signalling in tumor cells.